


Latria

by aviatordame



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/F, Pre-Breath of the Wild, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviatordame/pseuds/aviatordame
Summary: ‘You are not like the others. You’re different.’ The Queen studies her, and adds, ‘A little bird, ready to take flight.’
Relationships: Urbosa/Zelda's Mother (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25
Collections: LoZ Writers' New Year Exchange 2021, LoZ: Botw/AoC Rareship Bingo





	Latria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snidgetwidgeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snidgetwidgeon/gifts).



> This is for Snidgetwidgeon, included in our Fic Exchange 2021 challenge! I truly hope you enjoy it. These two were very interesting to write about, so I hope you are happy with the result. 
> 
> If anybody else reads this fic, thank you, and, of course, I would love to know your thoughts.

It’s much too early, the dawn freezing, and the town as quiet as the dead. While the world sleeps, the Queen of Hyrule is restless and afraid. Although these two emotions are not uncommon for her, this night is particularly rough, and after two hours of trying to achieve rest, she gives in, and wanders out onto the balcony.

The town of the Gerudo sits in the middle of the desert, its female population as fierce and relentless as the storms which whip through the merciless sands. At night, the temperatures are below freezing, whereas during the day, the heat is unbearable. It astonishes the Queen how these people are capable of adjusting to such extreme changes in climate, but it is one fact of many the Gerudo are proud to have.

Fortunately, the Queen’s rooms not only shelter her from the hot sun, but from the chill of night too. She is safe and comfortable in the quarters provided for her, but, sadly, they do little to soothe her heavy head. The Queen has been within Gerudo territory for almost a week now, making herself acquainted with its Chief, and the female warriors who guard their own, unrelenting and brilliant.

This is not the first time the Hylian Queen has visited Gerudo town. Unlike her husband, she believes it not only beneficial, but necessary, to show her face in foreign lands. If other tribes are to respect the Hylian Royal Family, then it is vital its Royalty make the effort to, at least, introduce themselves. That is the best way for the whole of Hyrule, with its diverse religions, species and politics, to work and fight against the inevitable threat which only looms nearer.

If the prophecies are true, of course.

Yet these prophecies are what keep her awake. What scare her.

What potentially dooms the baby which still grows inside her belly. It’s been eight months, and the Queen may pop any second. The unborn child is excited and eager to make her presence known. She kicks a lot, and does this infuriating thing of sitting on the Queen’s pelvis, which is very uncomfortable.

The day the Queen discovered her baby was a girl, her heart broke.

Because if the prophecies are true, then this child will carry the strength and wisdom of the Goddess Hylia, just as all historic Hylian female Royals have. Except, this time, her powers will be demanded from a horrifically young age, and it is extremely unlikely she will be victorious. The Queen only prays she will be alive in order to help her poor child, to guide her, listen to her, and simply cuddle her when it’s all too much.

Of course, the prophecies may not be true this time.

However it is unlikely.

From where she stands on the balcony, the Queen can see for miles and miles. The sun is beginning to rise, although it always rises early in this province. She smiles at the gentle heat caressing her cheeks, her tired face. Stroking her belly briefly, the Queen loses herself in the desert’s warmth, just momentarily; just a chance to relax.

To her disgruntlement, and surprise, her stupor is interrupted by a knock at the door.

Grimacing slightly, she slowly moves over to the door, opening it.

A young Gerudo woman stands before her, an envelope in hand. She is in her early twenties, almost a decade younger than the Queen. However, her skill with a blade and wisdom in battle does not reflect her youth. The Queen recognises this Gerudo. The Chief’s daughter, Urbosa, has been ordered to ensure the Queen is comfortable during her stay as well as keep her protected and safe.

Only every now and again has the Queen required Urbosa’s assistance, but watching her in action has always been a sight indeed. Like her relatives before her, Urbosa has been gifted with the ability to control electricity, and how she manages to dance and sway with such powerful and devastating powers is beyond the Queen. Although evidently strong, Urbosa is also delicate, and possesses an elegance the Queen only _dreams_ of sharing herself.

‘My apologies, Your Majesty,’ Urbosa bows her head briefly. ‘This letter arrived for you. Urgent, apparently.’

‘Thank you. Please, bring it in. I had best sit.’

Urbosa obeys. She closes the door behind her, but doesn’t move from that spot. The Queen sighs, accepting the letter. It’s from her husband, the King. As the Queen struggles to take a seat, Urbosa hurries to help, but the Queen merely waves her away.

‘Don’t worry,’ she smiles, trying her best to appear restful. The letter isn’t long at all. The King merely asks how she is doing, whether she prefers to return home sooner rather than later, and that he has spent most of his days training their army; prepping them for the worst. The Queen inhales sharply, and Urbosa rests a hand on her shoulder. ‘Sometimes, if she could give me a _moment_.’

She. Urbosa tilts her head, wondering about the Queen’s unborn child.

The Queen puts aside the letter.

‘Thank you, Urbosa. You may leave, if you prefer.’

It looks as if the Gerudo is considering her departure. Then, she seems to have changed her mind, because Urbosa doesn’t move. Only her hand slips from the Queen’s shoulder.

‘Are you struggling to sleep, ma’am?’

‘Yes, although that’s nothing new. Not from me.’

‘I hear it’s common for pregnant vai to lose sleep. Apparently it’s difficult to find a comfortable position, amongst other things.’

‘Quite,’ the Queen chuckles. ‘If only it _were_ just that.’ She pauses. ‘Say, how _do_ Gerudo women have children? I have yet to meet a Gerudo gentleman here.’

‘Ah,’ Urbosa grins slightly. ‘You may have to wait a few years, ma’am. Gerudo voe are rare to come by, and for some generations, non-existent. If one were planning to breed, they had best venture outside of Gerudo lands, and seek other _species_ , if you like.’

‘Other species?’ the Queen frowns. ‘Well, then. Is that what we are to you?’

Urbosa can’t tell if the Queen is offended or not. She’s so softly-spoken, and appears not to possess a temper. On the outside, the Queen appears calm, wise, and emotionally strong. Yet, there’s something about her eyes. They’re not _pleading_ , but Urbosa can’t help wonder if there is ever a cry for help. Something isn’t right, but the Queen will never let on what she is thinking, let alone feeling.

What also struck Urbosa was the Queen’s delicate features. She is not gorgeous and beautiful like Gerudo vai, but, for a Hylian, her features are remarkable. Her blonde hair is long, and there’s plenty of it, resting just above her hips. The Queen’s pregnancy has strained her mobility, but she continues onwards, as if she wasn’t being tugged down by a healthy baby. In all honesty, protecting the Hylian Queen this whole time has been a pleasure, more than duty.

It will be a shame to see her leave, but it is only a matter of time until the Queen will need to give birth in Hyrule Castle. That monstrous, unloving, cold building.

‘Don’t fret,’ the Queen takes Urbosa’s hand. She’s warm. Her skin is soft. ‘I understand. It is a bizarre situation, is it not? The Gerudo, Zora, Rito and Goron all have their own monarchy or chieftain of some sort, and yet we assume authority over all. I suppose it has always been that way, though, especially now.’

Urbosa raises a brow. ‘Now?’

‘I fear the prophecies are true, as much as I wish to deny them.’

Urbosa knows very little of said prophecies. She glances at the Queen’s swelled belly.

‘Ma’am, if what you say is true, you still have many years to celebrate with your vehvi. Is it not her seventeenth birthdate when—’ _things go wrong, when we go to war, when the Calamity Ganon eventually appears, and_ —no. No, surely it can’t _be_ true. This child hasn’t even been _born_ yet. For the Queen to worry _already_? It’s mad.

‘You are sweet,’ the Queen remarks, stunning Urbosa in place. She’s never been referred to as _sweet_. ‘Are you a mother, or do you plan to be?’

‘I have other interests, ma’am.’

‘Well, see things from my perspective then. As a mother, I’d resent my very existence for forcing my poor baby to—’ she stops. The Queen exhales slowly, and it comes out shaky, exhausted.

Urbosa comes round to face her properly, and crouches before her.

‘Many will support her, ma’am. Including yourself.’

‘I hope,’ the Queen whispers. Her voice splinters, and her lost eyes begin to burn. Urbosa watches, helpless, as the Queen tries her hardest not to burst into tears. Has she told anybody else about her fears? Just how long has the Queen been fearing about her daughter’s future? Should it be Urbosa she tells this to?

It doesn’t matter. The Queen has been honest, and it _is_ Urbosa she has told.

‘Whatever happens, I promise you I’ll keep her safe.’

A stray tear manages to escape. The Queen wipes it away roughly. She pauses for a few seconds, trying to recover, trying not to make a fool out of herself. She is _the_ Queen, and it is a part of her duty not to express what drives her insane. What kills her every day.

The fear of the unknown. What waits for her unborn daughter.

When the Queen leans forwards a little, her expression is softer, almost adoring. She holds Urbosa’s face between her hands, and smiles, and Urbosa’s heart catches. This kind woman, this gentle soul, trapped in a riddled prophecy she had no intention of being in.

‘You are not like the others. You’re different.’ The Queen studies her, and adds, ‘A little bird, ready to take flight.’

A blaze of waves crash through Urbosa, and she nearly loses balance. All she has trained for, her steel body, and wild heart, slowly being _crushed_ by the magnitude of this woman’s affection and goodwill. The Queen is not like the others either.

It is close to intoxicating, being held like this by a woman Urbosa isn’t sure how to feel for. A confused, disastrous and chaotic disorder of emotions, thrashing and ripping her heart. She needs to breathe, to be steady, to fulfil and remember what is required of her. To protect the Hylian Queen and, now, her daughter, whom will one day be forced to fight a battle way beyond her years and abilities.

The Queen kisses her, just the corner of her mouth, like singed petals.

‘May we walk? I would very much love to see the sun rise.’

Urbosa blinks. Then, stands straight; a soldier, ready to fight another day. ‘Of course, ma’am. I would advise you dress suitably, as it will still be cold out there.’

‘Of course.’

As the Queen reaches for her coat, Urbosa flicks her gaze to the open balcony. The sun has begun to appear over the desert, beautiful and alive, and yet, somehow it does not compete to the wonder that is the woman before her. Yet, to walk with the Queen into the sun, to melt into its heat, and hold the Queen’s hand, it’s the very least she can bestow.


End file.
